Mutus Liber
by Cintia Sand
Summary: Mi primer fic! Harry potter cursa su ultimo año en Hogwarts normalmente, sin embargo por las noches se encuentra con alguien en una habitacion secreta...Yaoi.Pareja: Harry y Draco.¡Capitulo 2!
1. Chapter 1

Mutus Liber

Capitulo 1

Esa mañana despunto nublada y fría, en el cuarto de la casa Griffindor donde Harry Potter dormía. Sin embargo, hacia rato que Harry estaba despierto, la brisa helada lo saco de su sueño mucho antes de lo que hubiese querido.

Se tapo hasta la cabeza he intento seguir durmiendo, pero no pudo. Hacia horas que no podía. Y todo por ese sueño:

Era un lugar enorme parecido al despacho de Dumbledore, solo que oscuro y tenebroso, el lugar solo estaba iluminado por un rayo de luz, que surgía mágicamente del techo y finalizaba en una especie de altar en donde descansaba un libro. Estaba desvencijado y viejo y en su portada podía verse una inscripción en dorado, que no alcanzo a leer por polvo que lo cubría. La habitación estaba helada.

Se acerco al grueso volumen y lo abrió, lo cegó una luz dorada que emanaba de el. Harry tiro el libro al suelo y cayo sobre el altar, pudo ver detrás de el una figura que yacía inmóvil, tendida en el suelo y cubierta por una capa negra. Harry toco una de las manos que sobresalía fuera de la capa. Sea quien fuese, tenia el frió de la muerte. Pero cuando Harry quiso descubrir el cuerpo, una ráfaga de viento inundo la habitación, desdibujando todo a su alrededor…y luego se encontró allí, temblando de frió en su cama.

Pensó que debía contarles a Ron y a Hermione, pero las cosas habían estado tan tranquilas en esa primera parte del año, que no quería preocuparlos…y no quería preocuparse. Además la cicatriz no le había dolido, así que resolvió bajar a desayunar y olvidar el sueño.

Esa mañana tenían adivinación, así que Harry y Ron terminaron de desayunar 10 minutos antes para llegar a tiempo a la torre norte, donde tenia su aula la profesora Trelawley. No era ningún secreto que a Harry no le gustaba adivinación. La profesora Trelawley, se la pasaba diciéndole que iba a morir. Esa mañana iban a hacer un repaso general de todo lo que habían visto desde que habían comenzado la materia.

Creo que lo mejor será empezar con la bola de cristal anuncio la profesora.

A Harry se le cayo el alma a lo pies, la ultima vez que intento ver en la bola de cristal, no pudo divisar absolutamente nada. Miro a Ron y descubrió la misma cara de desconcierto que tenia el.

La profesora Trelawley se paseo por el salón entregando las bolas de cristal, cuando termino dijo:

Bien, concéntrense, es imprescindible que pongan su mente en blanco para que su ojo interno pueda surgir.

Pero después de varios minutos las únicas que habían podido ver algo con nitidez, solo habían sido Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, las alumnas favoritas de la profesora.

Ron resoplo ¿Qué esto un conejo? Dijo apartando la bola de si.

Dean y Seamos rieron.

Harry intento vaciar su mente, pero algo súbitamente entro en ella: el sueño de anoche.

Al segundo siguiente paso lo mas extraño, Harry vio la en la bola de cristal como si fuera una pantalla de televisión, el momento en que se acerco al libro. Vio como el Harry de la bola de cristal pasaba su mano por la portada polvorienta, que rezaba claramente con letras doradas:

Mutus Liber.

¨Mutus Liber¨, el término resonaba en su cabeza aun después de la clase de adivinación.

Estaba en la sala común revisando sus apuntes de pociones, pero no podía concentrarse…su mente pasaba del viejo libro de letras doradas a la figura inerte en el suelo.

Alguien iba a morir, pero tal vez Voldemort nada tenia que ver en esto. Herminio estaba ayudando a Ron con su tarea de pociones. Hacia poco que sus dos mejores amigos habían empezado a salir.

Harry aparto de si, los apuntes de pociones y se levanto de golpe.

Hermione y Ron pararon de discutir sobre pociones Potentes y miraron a su mejor amigo.

¿Te sientes mal, Harry? Dijo Hermione con preocupación. Ya habían captado que ese día su amigo estaba muy raro.

No. Nada. Estoy bien. Me voy a Dormir. Y subió las escaleras hasta los dormitorios.

Hermione y Ron se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y siguieron con la tarea.

La luna llena brillaba más que nunca en el cielo sin nubes. Hacia casi tres horas que Harry había dejado la sala común, y aun no podía dormirse. Daba vueltas en la cama como si algo le molestase. El sueño de anoche…quizás era eso lo que le preocupaba.

Decidió despejar su mente con un paseo nocturno. Por supuesto debía usar la capa invisible de su padre, no quería terminar siendo presa del celador…

Bajo a la sala común con la capa puesta, Ron y Hermione aun estaban allí, pero al parecer la tarea de pociones había quedado olvidada. Ellos estaban en un rincón muy entretenidos.

Harry miro para otro lado, no quería interferir en su intimidad. Susurro la contraseña (Caput Draconis), lo mas suave que pudo y se interno en la oscuridad del castillo.

En sus años en Hogwarts, Harry había descubierto muchos pasadizos y habitaciones ocultas. Pero no se le ocurría ningún lugar a donde ir.

Sus piernas lo llevaron automáticamente al lugar donde acudía cuando no tenia nada que hacer, o como cuando en ese momento su mente era asediada por los problemas. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, doblo a la derecha, hasta el fondo donde un cuadro muy hermoso de una bruja de ojos violetas. Harry levanto su varita y automáticamente dijo ¨porta portarum¨¨. Y el cuadro se abrió…

Capitulo 2: La habitación del cuarto piso.

En una chimenea franqueada por dos leones de piedra el fuego, ante ella se extendía una alfombra persa que cubría la totalidad del piso. La habitación estaba amueblada con una placard y una cómoda antiquísimos. Sobre la cómoda se encontraba el ejemplar de volando con los Cannons, un libro que le había regalado Ron a Harry. Sobre esta estaba también salido de una de las horribles medias de tio Vernon, el faloscopio de bolsillo también regalo de su mejor amigo.

En una de las perillas del placard colgaba una túnica de quiditch verde y la otra una vieja capa negra de Harry.

En un costado contra un gran ventanal, había una magnifica cama con dosel de dos plazas.

Cuando Harry entro vio a Draco Malfoy sobre la cama, quien parecía profundamente dormido. Dejo caer la capa invisible y la dejo en el piso. Cuidadosamente, se recostó en la cama junto a Malfoy.

Pensó en todas las veces que había sido así, pensó en todas las veces que queriendo o sin quererlo, había terminado en esa misteriosa habitación junto a el.

Miro a Malfoy, ¨ este mi ultimo año en Hogwarts¨ Susurro, los ojos de Draco se abrieron levemente. ¨ Pensé que no ibas a venir ¨, le dijo Draco con voz de dormido.

Malfoy se puso de costado y tomo a Harry por la cintura, lo acerco hacia si y lo beso. Harry respondió dócilmente mientras pensaba:..¨ Cuantas veces había sido así…Cuantas veces en noches como esa su cuerpos se habían encontrado y comunicado entre ellos dejando atrás las apariencias y las palabras. Mientras se desvestían intento recordar la primera vez…había sido en esa habitación que les pertenecía. ¿Cómo había sido? Pronto las preguntas se desvanecieron en un mar de besos. Y por unas cuantas horas Harry se olvido del sueño, y de ese libro…

Harry despertó del frió en el duro suelo. Estaba de nuevo en la habitación del sueño. Se incorporo con dificultad. Sabía lo que vería a continuación. Vería el libro y luego la figura cubierta con la capa negra…muerta.

Esta vez seria más rápido iría hasta detrás del altar y descubriría de quien se trataba. Se le encogió el corazón pensando que tal vez podría llegar a ser Ron o Hermione…

Pero cuando empezó a correr, se dio cuenta que cuanto mas se acercaba, mas lejos estaba de llegar junto al altar al tiempo que sentía que sus piernas eran de plomo. Cayo y…

Se despertó sobresaltado, miro la habitación, pero no era la misma. Se tranquilizo a ver a Malfoy dormir a su lado. El dormía sereno como un niño, mientras que Harry temblaba y estaba cubierto de sudor frió. Busco su ropa esparcida por el suelo de la habitación y había comenzado a vestirse lentamente, hasta que vio la hora en su reloj pulsera. Ya eran mas de las seis si no se apuraba, no llegaría a la sala común antes de que todos despertaran.

Harry había descubierto un hechizo para atravesar las paredes como lo hacían los fantasmas. Este le permitía entrar y salir de la sala común a altas horas de la noche, sin necesidad de dar la contraseña a la dama gorda y moverse con libertad sin levantar sospechas. Harry salio a los piques de la habitación. Pensó en despertar a Draco, pero sabia que le molestaría ,el no tenia reparos en llegar a sus clases o a la sala común a cualquier hora… A pesar de que era prefecto.

No parecían afectarle las desgarradoras peleas con Pansy Parkinson también prefecta de la casa Slytherin y además su novia. Harry no le había recriminado a Draco que tuviera una doble vida. Después de todo en cierto modo, el también la tenia, porque les escondía a sus mejores amigos su relación con Malfoy.

Bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, tratando de recordar los escalones falsos para no retrasarse. Pero al acercarse a la sala común por el corredor, vio algo que lo dejo helado. Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos esperando frente al orificio del retrato. Respiro aliviado al recordar que traía puesta la capa invisible de su padre. Ella no podía verlo. Si aplicaba el hechizo atravezador con precaución ella no lo notaria.

Saco la varita y muy sigilosamente susurro: Atravess…

¡¡¡URANUS IRANAEEE!Dijo gritando Hermione apuntando con la varita en dirección a Harry. De su varita salio una ráfaga de viento que despojo a Harry de su capa invisible, y es mas, hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Hermione!dijo Harry levantándose como…?

Hace una hora que estoy esperándote acá afuera dijo Hermione. Estaba muy enojada¡Se que no estabas en la habitación! ¡Ron me lo dijo! Y no-es-la-primera-vez. Dijo estas ultimas palabras puntualizándolas con su varita.

Harry trago saliva incomodo, ahora que recordaba el hechizo atravezador se lo había enseñado Hermione…¿Habria aprendido también a ver detrás de las capas invisibles?

Harry ¿Qué tienes?Dijo cambiando su cara de enojo por una preocupación.

Harry sintió que la frente le ardía¿Porque tenia que meterse Hermione?. Que mas le daba ella, si el, Harry quería dar todas las vueltas que quisiera de noche.

No te metas en mi vida, Hermione.Le dijo con un tono de voz gélido.

Hermione lo miro, casi a punto de llorar pero se contuvo y bajo corriendo hacia el gran salon aunque faltaba media hora para desayunar.

Harry subió a los dormitorios, furioso consigo mismo. Había herido a su mejor amiga y ahora de seguro se encontraría con Ron, tendría que darle explicaciones. No podía evitar ir a los dormitorios, a menos que fuera a todas las clases en pijama.

Ron ya se había puesto la túnica y su insignia de prefecto y lo aguardaba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

:¿Dónde estuviste?Le pregunto.

Harry evito su mirada y no contesto. Comenzó a a cambiarse el pijama por la túnica.

¿Qué te hemos hecho Hermione y yo para que nos trates asi le dijo a su amigo en tono resentido Ya no nos cuentas nada.

Solo salí a dar una vuelta, es todo.

¿Toda la noche?Dijo Ron con un gesto de incredulidad.

Harry miro a Ron con un destello de furia en sus ojos verdes. Ron no era su padre para decirle que hacer. Aunque es cierto que era prefecto y lo había encubierto en muchas de sus salidas nocturnas.

Voy a desayunar dijo Ron, dejando a Harry solo en la habitación con el peso de sus pensamientos.

Nada le salio bien a Harry ese día. Así que decidió escaparse de la ultima de sus clases e ir a la habitación del cuarto piso.

Cuando entro a la pieza estaba vacía. Era evidente que Draco estaba todavía en clase. Se tiro en la cama, estaba tan agotado, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido sobre un libro.

Harry volvió a tener el mismo sueño y se desespero de igual manera. Al despertar se encontro con el rostro de Draco, que lo llamaba con preocupación.

¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Que tienes?. Harry se desembarazo de los brazos de Draco que lo zarandeaban.

Nada…solo fue un sueño.

Esta bien dijo Draco suavemente, y abrazo a Harry.

Harry sintió deseos de estar con el. Y lo amo, lo amo como nunca a nadie en ese momento, el no acosaba con preguntas, no indagaba sobre lo malo, solo lo quería a el, y cuando estaba a su lado se olvidaba de todo. ¿Por qué no podía ser como el?

Desde luego Draco sintió que algo en Harry había cambiado en sus besos en la forma de hacer el amor. Ellos se habían confesado mutuamente que se amaban, sin decirlo.

Esa noche Harry no durmió, sabia que el sueño volvería y no quería que arruinara ese momento en el que el era tan feliz, felicidad que culminaría con la llegada del alba, pero que el quería disfrutar hasta entonces.

Cuando despunto el día no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Se vistió y salio al corredor.

Para su horror encontró a Hermione al pie de la escalera, sabia que podía verlo a través de la capa invisible, así que se la quito y la enfrento tranquilamente.

Hola, Hermione…

Hermione lo miro ceñuda ¿Quien esta ahí Harry?

Harry se quedo de piedra, así que Hermione también podía ver la puerta de la habitación. Se le cayo el alma a los pies cuando recordó que Draco todavía estaba dentro…

¿Qu…Es,…Es solo un baño que descubrí, como el de los prefectos…

¿En serio? Entonces puedo entrar a verlo…

No! Hermione!...¡Es un baño de hombres!Dijo Harry desesperado.

Pero me imagino que no habrá nadie a esta hora…

Hermione seguía caminando hacia la entrada.

Harry la sujeto por detrás.¡Basta Hermione! ¡Es un baño nada mas!

Hermione se dio vuelta de golpe y Harry se dio cuenta que tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Quien es ella?pregunto Hermione furiosa¿Quien es la chica con la que vas todas las noches?

¿Chi…ca…?Harry estaba desconcertado Hermione parecía una novia celosa. Sintió lastima por Hermione. Le dijo que Dumbledore le había dado esa habitación para cuando tuviera algún problema y necesitase reflexionar. Como últimamente estaba molesto, Harry pasaba allí todas las noches. No existía ninguna novia.

Hermione no pareció tragarse toda la historia, pero se tranquilizo y ya no quiso entrar en la habitación.

Harry propuso que fueran a los dormitorios, pero Hermione lo detuvo, pretextando que tenia que hablar a solas con el..

Harry…quiero decirte esto desde hace tiempo, Ron y yo nos peleamos, seguimos saliendo porque el insiste. Y yo…no quiero herirlo pero estoy enamorada de otra persona…

Harry no lo podía creer. Ron y Hermione, salian desde hacia casi dos años y parecían muy felices. ¿Quién podía ser el causante de su separación?

Yo estoy enamorada…de Ginny.

Harry sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un balde agua helada. Hermione siguió hablando. Al parecer ella y Ginny se entendían desde hace tiempo, pero solo el verano pasado que Hermione paso en la madriguera habían ¨intimado¨. Y según ella en ese momento se termino todo cuanto sentía por Ron, si bien siguió pretendiendo hasta ahora.

Harry yo necesito que me hagas un favor…

Harry se debatía entre la ira que sentía porque Ginny y Hermione habían engañado a Ron y la consideración y pena que le causaba el sufrimiento de su amiga.

Harry necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novio…Solo en ese entonces Harry se descongelo y hablo…

¿Que?

Necesito que Ron se olvide de mi, y deje en paz a Ginny, creo que el sospecha de ella. Solo será por un tiempo…solo hasta fin de curso.

Pero…Hermione, ¡yo no quiero engañar a Ron!...Hermione junto sus manos como en una plegaria.

Por favor, Harry…Por favor…Le suplico Hermione. Nunca te he pedido nada…

Harry reflexiono…es cierto Hermione había hecho mucho por el. Además Harry pudo ver en la proposición de Hermione un escape…estaba enamorado de Draco, y esto no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo!

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Tomoe Elric por ser mi unico review nn¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios! (por cierto por tu nick vi que te gusta FMA, date una vuelta por mi profile y lee mis fics de esta serie! (me hago publicidad!xD))**

Disfruten y no olviden dejar su opinion!

Cintia Elric

Capitulo 2: Detrás de las mascaras

Tres meses transcurrieron como en un pestañeo, y llegaron los exámenes finales para los alumnos de séptimo año en Hogwarts . En ese lapso de tiempo Harry y Hermione arreglaron su situación, ambos hablaron con Ron quien desde luego se enfado, creía que lo habían traicionado…

Finalmente después de numerosas charlas y peleas, en la que Harry y Ron casi llegan a las manos. Ron acepto la relación a regañadientes, y tiempo después comenzó a salir con Lavender Brown. Asi que al no sentirse hecho a un lado, los tres recuperaron la amistad que habían tenido antaño…

Solucionado el problema con su mejor amigo, Harry y Hermione anunciaron públicamente su situación de novios, junto con Ron y Lavender, para que se supiera que no había danificados en el asunto…

Harry estuvo a punto de mandar la farsa de Hermione al averno, cuando Ron y Lavender se besaron apasionadamente en medio de la sala común sellando su compromiso, volteando todos los presentes hacia la otra pareja, en espera de que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

Harry miro a su amiga en busca de ayuda. Esta arqueo las cejas y le abrió grandes los ojos como diciendo ¨ vas a tener que hacerlo ¨, y los ojos de Harry le devolvieron un claro ¨ ni lo sueñes ¨.

Así que la castaña, viendo peligrar sus planes, lo agarro de las mejillas plantándole un beso de película, que dejo oficialmente instaurado (ovación de toda la sala comun de por medio) que el niño que vivió, le pertenecía enteramente a Hermione Granger.

A todo el mundo le sorprendió la unión, especialmente a los de Slyerin, que les cayo de maravilla. Draco Malfoy y su grupo cuyo pasatiempo era gastarle bromas frecuentemente, se hicieron su agosto con las nuevas parejas. A Ron lo trataban de cornudo y a Hermione de cualquiera, mientras que Harry ( y este pensó: no muy lejos del hecho…) era el estupido que Hermione manipulaba.

Harry sintió curiosidad de saber la opinión de Draco, pero no frente a los de Slytherin, la cual era conocida por todos, si no en privado, en la habitación del cuarto piso.

No había vuelto a pensar, o mejor dicho, se obligaba a no pensar en Draco y la habitación donde había dejado parte de sus pertenencias, sabia que tarde o temprano, tendría que regresar a buscarlas, pero queria retrasarlo lo mas posible.

Pronto Hermione que no había perdido su desesperación típica de las épocas de examen, los empezó a instar para que estudiaran.

¡Vamos muy atrasados! era su frase recurrente de ese mes.

Harry ¿tienes ese ensayo que te preste sobre los hombres lobo? Estoy segura que nos preguntaran mucho de eso en el final de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

¿Eh? Harry se puso a revolver en su baúl, pero sabia muy bien que el dichoso ensayo estaba en la habitación del cuarto piso…

Penso decirle a Hermione que lo había perdido resignándose a la critica, pero no…, era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Salio de la sala común tras un breve, voy al baño…

Harry respiro hondo varias veces en el camino rumbo a la habitación, pero cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo unos gritos lo hicieron detenerse en seco. No tardo en descubrir a quienes les pertenecían…

¡Que te pasa Draco¡¿Por que me tratas así!

¡Estoy harto, Pansy¡Harto de que me sigas a todos lados!

Pero… la voz de la chica se quebró ¡Nunca se a donde vas! Ya ni siquiera estudiamos juntos…

Pansy… Draco pronuncio el nombre, como haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no asesinar a su pareja ¡No quiero que salgamos mas¡No quiero verte más¡¿Entiendes¡Me tienes harto!

Pansy mando a Draco a un lugar, mas lejano que los terrenos de Hogwarts y ciertamente mas desagradable que el bosque prohibido, y salio hecha una furia hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Cuando Draco se dio vuelta, para volver por el pasillo, se encontró frente a frente con Harry. El rubio dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero siguió avanzando rumbo a la habitación y Harry lo siguió. Y cuando entraron fue derecho a buscar el ensayo ignorando totalmente a su compañero.

¿Buscas esto? dijo Draco mostrando un libro de tapas de cuero gastadas que Harry no reconoció.

No le respondió secamente.

Vaya…exclamo el slytherin lo dejaste sobre la cama (de hecho te dormiste sobre el) la ultima noche que estuviste aquí. Creí que vendrías por el la noche posterior, pero hace mas de tres meses que no vienes… agrego esto ultimo, evidentemente dolido.

Casi involuntariamente, Harry se sintió mal, aunque todavía recordaba las burlas de Draco a su ¨ novia ¨ y mejor amigo. Así que le dijo que no quería tener que ver con el, por estas cuestiones, aunque se sintió falso al confesarlo.

Draco se enfureció.

¿ Tu no cambias conmigo haya afuera? Oh, por supuesto que si dijo con sorna Eres arrogante y hostil, contestas a mis burlas. Tienes una novia que no amas y amigos que no te comprenden A este punto Harry iba interrumpirlo para excusarse pero el otro no lo dejo.

¿ Y yo no soy igual? siguió el rubio en su monologo¿No llevo mi vida falsa igual que tu¡Y ahora me lo recriminas!

Harry iba explicar lo de Hermione, pero se sintió furioso por el arranque de Draco, le dijo una mentira total. Le dijo que amaba a Hermione y se llevaba muy bien con sus amigos, y que estaba conforme con su nueva vida.

Eso ni tu te lo crees…le dijo Malfoy con ira…

Harry sintió ganas de tirarle el recién encontrado ensayo de 100 paginas tapa dura, a Draco por la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera reconsiderar la acción, se sintió mareado y la cicatriz en su frente empezó a dolerle. Se sentó en la cama confundido.

¿Que pasa? Draco se acerco al muchacho de lentes, al ver como de repente había perdido todo el color de la cara, y se había sentado tambaleándose.

Pronto el dolor aminoro, y las cosas dejaron de dar vueltas para Harry y se encontro al Malfoy sosteniéndolo por los hombros, inclinado hacia el, y a dos centímetros de su rostro. Harry lo deseo terriblemente, solo ahí pudo caer en la cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado…es mas se asusto de que pasara por su mente fugazmente, a punto de colarse por sus labios la frase: ¨ te amo ¨.

Y lo hubiera dicho, si no fuera por que Draco se incorporo separándose de el nuevamente Mira tu reloj le dijo.

Aunque no entendió a que venia el pedido repentino, Harry obedeció. Su reloj de muñeca se había vuelto loco, las agujas daban vueltas sin parar a toda velocidad, como si hubiera sido expuesto a un imán.

Miro a Draco fijamente, esperando una respuesta al fenómeno.

Si, estamos fuera del tiempo, fuera de nuestro mundo real. Nadie excepto tu o yo puede entrar aquí aunque vea la puerta. Tu noviecita Sangre impura, intento pasar un par de veces y fracaso, aunque ella sabe magia avanzada.

¿Tu hiciste esta habitación? Quiso saber harry.

Si, fui yo. afirmo Draco aunque no totalmente, antes había aquí un cuarto parecido.

¿Es magia prohibida? pregunto el otro serio.

Draco no contesto. Observo la habitación, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia, fijándose en cada detalle, de repente sus ojos dejaron de pasearse por las paredes de la misma y miro a Harry.

Aquí, no existe la vida que llevas afuera Harry, ni la tuya , ni la mía, no existe Granger, ni Weasley, ni Hogwarts, lo mismo para mi. No existen las mascaras con las que enfrentamos el mundo exterior. En esta habitación estas desnudo… notando el sonrojo de Harry agrego: en todo sentido, y te da vergüenza estarlo, es por eso que no quieres venir…. no quieres ver la verdad tal y como es.

Harry Potter hubiera querido negarse a la persuasión de sus palabras…, pero no pudo. Su mente le ordeno que se pusiera de pie, que abandonara el cuarto para siempre…Pero sus piernas no le respondieron, ahora que veía las cosas de otra manera, se sentía tranquilo y sosegado consigo mismo, no quería irse. Quería quedarse con Draco… cuando levanto la vista tenia el rostro del otro frente a si…

¿Lo entiendes ahora? Le dijo suave y sensualmente al oido, y Harry se dejo llevar con la mente completamente en blanco.

En ese lugar, no existía nadie mas que ellos dos…

**Proximo capitulo:** una violacion, inesperada...00


End file.
